


Group Support

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Threesome, bottom!sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic, Spy, and Sniper decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Support

It seemed fun and challenging so I tried…

Characters are not mine and are copyright Valve’s. Any event that happens here that may resemble any in real life is or are purely coincidental as this is a work of fiction.

I wrote this for @koalasrdelicious.

~~~×~~~

Slut!Sniper : Support

~~~×~~~

He moaned as two pairs of hands roamed his body, one smooth and dainty while the other was big and rough.

Sniper shivered as they traced his scars and tweaked his nipples, followed by mouths that eagerly licked and sucked on his flesh.

"M-more ya w-wankahs…" he moaned as they sucked at his nipples.

Spy and Medic grinned at each other.

"More?" Medic asked, his hand going to rub at Sniper’s dick. "Like zhis, Herr Sniper?"

"Or zhis, Monsieur Sniper?" Spy asked, turning up the power for the vibrator in Sniper’s ass.

Sniper’s body shook as his pleasure zones were stimulated at the same time.

"Yeah, like that, yes!" He groaned in ecstacy, his hips shaking and his mouth drooling.

Medic grinned and took out a cock ring. He then placed it at the base of Sniper’s cock, shooting Spy a mischievious grin. Spy return the gesture and put the power to max causing Sniper to roar as his prostate was brutally stimulated.

"W-wankahs…" He hissed at the two.

They simply smiled at him and Medic went to pull at his head, lightly tugging at his hair and pressing his head down until he was at level to his crotch.

Without any words, Sniper adjusted himself, raising his hips and lying on all four so that he could suck at Medic’s dick, his tongue laving at the nerves and paying special attention to the head, licking up the precum.

Spy smirked as he watched the two, he then went behind Sniper and slowly pulled at the vibrator, he stopped until the tip was left before he rammed it in back again. He kept repeating the process, making Sniper moan for more.

Medic groaned as the vibration from Sniper’s mouth added pleasure to the pressure.

"Good boy…" Medic purred as he patted Sniper’s head. "He should be rewarded, don’t you zhink so Herr Spy?"

Spy smirked and pulled out the vibrator completely, making Sniper whimper at the feeling of loss.

"Don’t worry boy… We’ll have you completely satisfied…" Spy promised as he positioned himself, rubbing his dick against Sniper’s hole, teasing him.

Sniper moaned and pushed against him, but Spy’s hand on his waist prevented him.

"Ah, ah, ah… Patience Herr Sniper." Medic teased as he pressed Sniper’s head further down, making him engulf his entire dick.

Sniper’s eyes glazed with lust as the scent of musk invaded hus nostrils. He relaxed his throat, further sucking Medic’s cock.

"Very good…" Medic moaned, his head going back as he began to lightly thrust against Sniper’s mouth, being careful as not to choke him.

Spy then aligned his dick and petrated him in one swift thrust.

Sniper pulled back, letting out a roar as Spy’s dick filled him. Spy thrusted roughly, his cock hitting Sniper’s prostate.

"Get back to sucking." Spy ordered as he pushed down Sniper’s head.

Sniper didn’t answer and did as was told, sucking Medic’s dick and not stopping even when Spy thrusted into him.

His hands went to fondle at Medic’s balls.

"So good…" Medic moaned as he patted Sniper’s head.

Soon, the three were overcome with pleasure. Spy and Medic thrusted into him, rhythmically pushing in and pulling out at the same time.

Spy then took off the cock ring from Sniper’s dick and lightly gripped his penis, stroking him in time to their thrusts.

Their senses overwhelmed and the three came at the same time. Sniper spilled his seeds unto the sheets while both Medic and Spy came into him.

He didn’t stop sucking at Medic’s dick, swallowing every piece, as Spy didn’t stop thrusting, riding out his orgasm.

Later, they lay at the bed, spent and exhausted. Sniper and Spy sharing a smoke since Medic refused.

"I hope you don’t think we are done, mon cheri…"

Spy smirked as his hand went down Sniper’s body.

Sniper grinned, “Don’t you blokes pass out on me.” He simply said.

"Is zhat a challenge?" Medic asked, a smirk on his face.

Sniper just grinned as hands once again roamed his body, he was the youngest of the three, he was sure he could hold out.

End.

~~~×~~~

Hope it was okay. Please excuse my awful writing…


End file.
